Fusion Dragonoid
'''Fusion Dragonoid' is a humanoid dragon-like Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid and the current Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso. He combines with Reptak to create Aeroblitz. His Mechtogan Destroyer is Dragonoid Destroyer. His Bakugan Battle Suits are Doomtronic and Defendtrix . Information Description Fusion Dragonoid is the first Baku Sky Raider to evolve from the legendary Dragonoid line. His razor sharp wings and infamous horn give him tenacious attack, when he leaps into battle. Only the bravest opponents can measure up to the combined ruthlessness and courage of Fusion Dragonoid. He is the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He appeared in The Final Takedown, when Titanium Dragonoid evolved due to the Gate and Key. He then defeats the Evolved Razenoid and returns to Earth with Dan after Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid perish. He reappeared in Evil Arrival, where he fought against Coredegon's evil Mechtogan and summoned Dragonoid Destroyer. He appeared in Wiseman Cometh and battled against the Nonet Bakugan. In Mysterious Bond, Drago and Reptak used Doomtronic during battle against Kodokor, Betadron and Mutabrid. The Nonets then combined, thus debuting Gliderak. Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak then combined, forming Aeroblitz and won the brawl. ; Ability Cards *'Dragon Trasher (Dragon Crasher)': *'Dragon Spurr': *'Dragon Exploder': *'Dragon Energy': *'Fusion Shield': *'Dragon Overcannon': *'Dragon Astral': Game It fuses with Reptak to become Aeroblitz. The Pyrus version has 890 Gs and an additional 30 + 30 Gs with BakuSnap. The Ventus version has 800 Gs + 70 Gs + 30 Gs. The Subterra version has 910 Gs (excluding BakuSnap). It has been seen in Darkus. Trivia *He was released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge's August releases, although he was on shelves slightly earlier in some cases. *He is the second Baku Sky Raider to be seen in ball form after Orbeum. *His wings (prototype) looks similar to Wavern's wings in sphere form. *He has a certain resemblance to Blitz Dragonoid and Neo Ziperator. *The peg on the back can actually be connected to certain Bakugan Traps, and BakuNano compatible Bakugan. *He is the first Baku Sky Raider to appear in the anime. *He looks very similar to Commandix Dragonoid. *Fusion Dragonoid is the fourth Dragonoid evolution (Cross Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, and Blitz Dragonoid) to have a cross on his chest. Gallery Anime fusion dragonoid ball form.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 7.14.59 PM.JPG FusionDragonoid1.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid FusionDragonoid2.jpg dragonoid3.png fd.jpg 2011-08-15_0051.png 2011-08-15_0049.png 2011-08-15_0048.png 2011-08-15_0047.png fusion_real_form.png File:Screen_Shot_2011-10-02_at_8.37.36_PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 5.42.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-23 at 9.05.32 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid using power of the Gate Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.45.36 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid roaring Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.45.20 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid in ball form Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.01.33 PM.JPG|Dan throwing Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.02.20 PM.JPG|Dan on Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.03.52 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid summoning Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.42.23 PM.JPG|Drago in Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.40.33 PM.JPG|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid Dan and Fusion Dragonoid.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid on Dan's shoulder Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.58.49 PM.png|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Crasher Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.24.34 AM.png|Fusion Dragonoid using Fusion Shield Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.28.57 AM.png|Fusion Dragogonoid using Dragon Spurr Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.29.28 AM.png|Fusion Dragonoid using Dragon Overcannon Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.16.50 AM.png|Fusion Dragonoid in Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid with Jaakor and Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.03.04 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid looking at the Nonet Bakugan Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 4.11.40 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid trapped by Betadron's Black Burn ability Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 4.26.16 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid about to fall down Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 4.11.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.13.22 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.19.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.17.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.17.13 PM.JPG Prodigal7.PNG Prodigal32.PNG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.05.31 PM.JPG|Fusion Dragonoid with Defendtrix 1089.jpg 1087.jpg 195.jpg 1334.JPG 1332.JPG Dan Intermission Screen.png Screen Shot 2011-10-29 at 1.21.02 PM.JPG 1373.JPG 318.jpg 327.jpg Game bakuganspotlightfusiondragonoid.png SkyHome.PNG What Makes Aeroblitz.PNG Artwork_VentusFusionDragonoid.jpg PyrusFusionDragonoid_SkyRaider.png SkyRaiderFusionDragonoid Pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid package 11977.jpg C0d09b0e8912415ee45df37a7d83b282.jpg T1ivSwXatmXXX7gRgZ 033300.jpg|North American packaging Fusion Dragonoid Ball Form 2.PNG|Fusion Dragonoid (Open ball form) SkyRaiders_FusionDragonoid.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid (prototype) DragoheliosBBS.png bakuganid.png K39prWVol5yY,34413 sky raiders dragonoid box2 rgb 72ppi.jpg|GI Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid package 1085776.jpg|Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid with BakuSnap 5etgsw.jpg gfxjhddxgm.jpg hd,mdhg,.jpg Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (33).JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (29).JPG|Ventus Fusion Dragonoid with BakuSnap Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (32).JPG 08f166caf5535373770de37f2f72f2fa.jpg|European/South American packaging HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (18).jpg Category:Bakugan Category: Baku Sky Raiders Category:BakuSnap compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Baku Sky Raider Combinations